shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Mafuyuhiko
Mafuyuhiko is the het ship between Mahiru Koizumi and Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu from the Danganronpa fandom. Canon Both members of the ship are members of Class 77-B, and participants of the Killing School Trip. During Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, Mahiru is often found rebutting and scolding abrasive remarks said by Fuyuhiko. While both are stubborn and straightforward, the two butt heads when Fuyuhiko claims that 'he can do it' in reference to making a killing in the killing game. Mahiru often calls out Fuyuhiko's remarks as inappropriate or untrue, to which he often snaps back at her in an equally aggressive manner. During the first trial, Mahiru openly mocks Fuyuhiko's earlier statement, to which Kuzuryuu retorts in a similar fashion. During the game's second chapter, however, Mahiru discovers the secrets of Twilight Syndrome Murder Case's account of a real life murder that occurred before the cut-off of their memories. Mahiru, sensing that the motive could lead to a murder if the parties involved weren't confronted, chose to gather the students featured in the video game, one being Fuyuhiko. However, the confrontation of Fuyuhiko soon grew heated as it was revealed that the victim of the case was his very own sister, Natsumi Kuzuryuu. Fuyuhiko claims in the second trial that he almost lost his temper with the photographer to the point of striking her with a bat. However, Fuyuhiko's bodyguard Peko Pekoyama murdered Mahiru before he was capable of doing so himself. During the second trial, Fuyuhiko expresses guilt and regret over the incident. He seems to imply that he knows losing his temper and allowing the murder to occur was a terrible mistake on his part. Despite their differences in handling the killing game, there are a few notable qualities both parties share. Both are straightforward, courageous with their opinion, and bluntly honest. They also share protective and loyal qualities over those they care about. They both share a sense of responsibility, although Mahiru's ability to practice this is far stronger than Fuyuhiko's until after chapter two. The two do not interact in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy, and both are brainwashed into becoming the Ultimate Despair with the rest of their class. Fanon The ship sailed due to the similar aspects of both characters. Some saw through the conflict the two shared, believing that if the killing game were not to have happened, the two could have grown very close. As both are honest and strong-willed, they could serve as a balance to one another's fiery personalities. However, this ship is strongly overshadowed by Fuyuhiko's much more popular ship that contains far more canon implications, as well as Mahiru's much more popular ship with her "little sister" figure. Fandom FAN FICTION : : :Koizumi/Kuzuryuu tag on Fanfiction.net TUMBLR : WIKI : on : on Trivia * Fuyuhiko and Mahiru were two of the students involved in the Twilight Syndrome Murder Case video game, the others being Ibuki Mioda, Hiyoko Saionji, Sato and Mikan Tsumiki. ** However, Mahiru and Fuyuhiko were arguably the only two members with direct involvement to the killing. Navigation